Historias cotidianas de TMNT 2012 Nick
by nina14j
Summary: Tortugas ninjas héroes de Nueva York, pero también adolescentes. Vivirán grandes aventuras junto a su familia, sus amigos, a sus aliados... En resumen, su vida es muy emocionante (cada chapter es un one-shot; dentro de los chapters se explicará mejor) TMNT Nickelodeon, no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, solo algunos OC's. Editado y mejorado desde el capítulo 1: Los anteojos


**¡Hola de nuevo, amigos!**

Si leyeron mi perfil y/o participaron en mi encuesta, sabrán que este fic, Historias Cotidianas de TMNT 2012 Nick, también está sujeto a cambios.

Lamento haber borrado los one-shots, pero no cuadran con mis nuevas ideas para Los Nuevos Amigos. Este one-shot es el único que no diferirá de la nueva versión del fic principal, así que es el que queda.

Cuando Los Nuevos Amigos esté terminado, también resubiré los one-shots con los cambios que hayan surgido :) (es decir que subiré nuevamente los que ya existían).

El único cambio notorio puede ser la Renuncia.

Ya sin más… ¡A leer!

**Género:** Family/Humor (supongo XD)

**Protagonista:** Donatello.

**Resumen:** Un accidente puede provocar un cambio en la vida, ¿no? Si no lo creen, pregúntenle a Donnie… y a sus ojos. ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que tiene que usar anteojos por un tiempo indeterminado?

Recuerden que este one-shot está inspirado en Donatello de la película del 2014.

**RENUNCIA:**

_Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, sino a Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, Mirage y a todas las marcas que hacen de esta caricatura una de las mejores. Solo me pertenecen mis OCs y mis fics._

_**Los anteojos**_

Era una noche como cualquiera… Como siempre, las cinco tortugas tenían que batallar contra cualquiera de sus enemigos, y ahora era el turno de los Kraang.

Se encontraban en una bodega abandonada, la misma en donde tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento contra Mordida de Araña –Mei Pieh Chi tuvo que escuchar dos veces la historia para aceptar su veracidad–. Tenían que sabotear un nuevo cargamento de mutágeno.

—¡Date prisa, Donnie! —lo regañó Rapha.

—¿Crees que esto es fácil? —respondió Donnie con cierto enfado mientras tecleaba un complicado sistema en la computadora Kraang.

—¡¿Y tú crees que es fácil cubrirte el caparazón?! —le alegó Mikey mientras giraba sus nuchakus y atrapaba a dos Kraang.

Leo y Venus se encargaban de atacar a otros robots también. Últimamente se había vuelto una tarea muy fácil.

—¡Cowabunga!

Con lo que no contaban era con que Mikey pateara el arma de un Kraang, pero esta alcanzó a dar un último disparo antes de ser destruida. Justamente ese detonazo iba dirigido hacia Donnie.

—¡Lo hice!

Así festejó el genio el sabotaje de la tecnología Kraang, pero en cuanto volteó la cara se asustó al escuchar el grito de advertencia de su hermana menor, mas no alcanzó a esquivarlo y lo recibió precisamente en la cara.

—¡Donnie!

Donatello quedó noqueado con el golpe. Venus y Mikey corrieron para auxiliarlo, mientras que Leo y Rapha atacaban a más Kraangs que se aproximaban.

—Las conocidas como tortugas hicieron lo que se conoce como arruinar los planes de Kraang.

—La tortuga conocida como Donatello está lo que se conoce como inconsciente…

—¡El Kraang conocido como tonto va a hacer lo que se conoce como sufrir con mi sai! —gritó Raphael con sarcasmo y enojo mientras arrojaba shurikens a todos lados. Nadie debía meterse con sus hermanos.

—¡Protejan a Donnie! —ordenó Leo a sus hermanos menores.

Tenía que pensar en una manera de escapar. Su hermano estaba en peligro y debíanle aplicar los primeros auxilios. Necesitaba escapar, pues ahora que los planes de los seres de la Dimensión X fueron arruinados, no había motivos para permanecer en ese lugar.

Dirigió la mirada hacia un gran cañón que había en la habitación. Quizás funcionaría…

—¡Cúbranse el caparazón, chicos!

¡Zaz! Con esa velocidad, cual ninja que era, corrió hacia el arma kraanky, lo montó y disparó a los enemigos, siempre cuidando de no lastimar a sus hermanos.

Distrajo a los Kraang lo suficiente como para lanzar unas bombas de humo y sacar de ahí a su equipo. Llevó a Donnie sobre su espalda y lograron correr hacia un callejón para estar a salvo.

—Donnie no despierta… —le dijo Venus a Leo con suma preocupación.

—Será mejor llevarlo con el Maestro Splinter.

Un rato después, el sabio sensei —y cariñoso padre— terminaba de aplicar un ungüento en una pequeña quemadura en la mejilla de Donnie, cerca de su ojo derecho. Le entregó la medicina a Miwa para que la guardara, y ella le entregó una taza de té para que se relajara.

—Será mejor que descanse. Me preocupa que Donatello aún no despierte. ¿Tan fuerte era la descarga del arma?

—Seguramente, Sensei —contestó Leo.

—Esos Kraang… siempre con sus sorpresas —se quejó Karai.

—Será mejor que lo llevemos a su habitación —le dijo Rapha a Mikey, y entre los dos llevaron a su hermano para que durmiera. Todos merecían un descanso después de ese susto.

Al día siguiente, el aroma a café y pan tostado despertó a Donatello. Dio un gran bostezo, estiró sus brazos para dejar ir la flojera, se colocó su máscara –que su sensei le hizo favor de quitarle para curarlo–, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Qué rayos…?

Le llamó mucho la atención que pasaron como cinco intentos hasta que encontró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Unos metros caminó sin problemas, pero eso no duraría.

En la cocina, Mikey preparaba unos huevos revueltos mientras que Venus hacía jugo de naranja y una taza de café. Leo y Rapha estaban en la mesa untando jalea de fresa en unas rebanadas de pan tostado.

—Espero que a Donnie le guste este café especial.

—Tú siempre pensando en todos, Venus —le dijo Leo.

Su alegre plática fraternal fue interrumpida por un estruendo proveniente de la sala. Se escuchó como un gran mueble que caía, y un quejido de dolor, y esa voz era muy conocida.

—¡Donnie!

Abandonaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron para atender lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. La máquina de pin-ball de Héroes Espaciales estaba tirada y a su lado, Donnie estaba intentando levantarse mientras se sobaba la mandíbula para aliviar el dolor.

—¿Qué pasó, hermano? —le preguntó Leo mientras él y Rapha lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie. Mikey les hizo señas para que llevaran a Donnie hacia un pequeño sillón y lo sentaran.

—No sé… Me desperté y creo que no vi la máquina de pin-ball.

Todos se vieron las caras entre sí. ¿Cómo que Donatello no miró su camino?

—Aunque es más importante lo que pasó anoche, Donnie —le dijo Mikey—. Nos diste un buen susto…

—¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó, Mikey? —le preguntó Donnie… a Rapha.

—Hey, el feo está hacia la izquierda, genio —le dijo Raphael mientras se cruzaba de brazos, un poco enojado. Mikey no tardó en mirarlo con enfado por esa indirecta.

—¿Cómo? Allí estás tú, Rapha.

—¿Por qué estás confundiendo a Raphie con Mikey? —le preguntó Venus.

En ese momento llegaron Abril O'Neil e Irma Langinstein con unos libros en manos. Ese día no hubo clases en la Secundaria Roosevelt.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó la pelirroja.

—Hola chicas —saludaron los hermanos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida? —preguntó una voz femenina en un bostezo. Se trataba de Karai.

—Ja, por poco y escapas de ayudar a preparar el desayuno —la regañó Rapha.

—Anoche papá y yo hablamos mucho y dormí tarde —se defendió con enfado la kunoichi.

Se escucharon unas leves risas de parte de Abril e Irma, y en cuanto recibieron la mirada fulminante de su líder femenina, optaron por hacerse las que no sabían nada.

—Veníamos a ver si Donnie nos ayudaba con una tarea —explicó Abril.

—Por favor, Donnie, sé un buen amigo —se unió Irma.

Donatello entrecerró los ojos para buscar a la chica que había cautivado su corazón. La vio, como siempre: hermosa, de ojos celestes y esa diadema amarilla en su cabello rojizo. Se preocupó cuando unos segundos después empezó a verla de manera borrosa.

—¿Abril? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ves así… borrosa?

—¿Borrosa, yo?

—Sí, Abril… No puedo… verte bien.

Las chicas y los hermanos se vieron entre sí. Inicialmente Donatello no miraba su camino… ¿Ahora no miraba bien ni siquiera a las personas?

—Creo que quedó chiflado con el rayo que le cayó en la cara… —se atrevió a decir Leo.

—¿Rayo? —preguntó Donnie y luego lo hicieron O'Neil y Langinstein.

—Sí —le respondió Karai—. ¿Recuerdas que un rayo de los Kraang te disparó en la cara?

—¡Oh no! ¿Estás bien? —exclamó preocupada la pelirroja.

—Creo que sí, Abril.

—¿Le cayó en la cara? —le preguntó Irma a Mikey.

—Sí, en los ojos.

—¿En los ojos…? Wow… Donnie –se dirigió Irma al genio–… ese rayo… ¿habrá dañado tus ojos?

La chica rockera se quedó pasmada con la explicación. Tomó su largo cabello —desde que dejó de ir a un salón de belleza cada poco y por consejo de Abril, lo dejó crecer—, como si al hacerlo pensara mejor las cosas, y no habló durante unos minutos. Todos la observaban de manera tétrica y Leo se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Qué pasa, Irma?

—Creo que ya sé qué pasó… Esperen aquí.

Corrió al laboratorio a traer una hoja grande de papel, la colocó en un pizarrón y escribió varias letras.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Karai con impaciencia.

—Espero equivocarme, créeme.

Tomó una regla y comenzó el papel de oculista, mientras los demás no sabían el porqué de sus acciones.

(**N/A**: Nunca he visto en qué orden aparecen las letras en el consultorio del oculista, así que síganme la corriente)

—A ver… —le dijo Irma a Donnie mientras señalaba la E— ¿Qué letra ves aquí?

—Eeeehhh, pues… la E.

—Mmm, hasta ahora, bien. ¿Qué letra es esta? —señaló la I.

—Pues… ¿La J? ¡No, ya sé! ¡La T!

—No es esa, Donnie —le dijo Venus con decepción.

—Ay, rayos… no sé…

—Oh no… —dijo Irma en un susurro nervioso mientras señalaba la Q– ¿Esta letra cuál es, Donnie?

—¿Es la O?

—¡PARA NADA! –exclamaron los presentes.

—¿A qué llegas con todo esto, Irma? —le preguntó Abril.

—Lo que me temía. A ver, quiero que probemos algo… —dijo su mejor amiga mientras se quitaba sus anteojos y se los entregaba—. Pónselos.

Con cuidado, extrañeza y preocupación, Abril le puso los anteojos a Donnie, como una prueba. Como era de esperarse, en el momento en que Donnie se dejó ver, se estaba ganando las burlas de todos, más de Rapha, Mikey y Karai, exceptuando, claro, a las dos mejores amigas y a la pelirroja.

—Es solo una prueba, Donnie —le explicó Irma—. ¿Ahora no miras borroso?

—Pues… ahora sí los observo a ustedes, y no de manera borrosa.

—¡Lo que me temía! —gritó Irma— Donnie, probablemente ese rayo te dañó la retina, el cristalino o la córnea… ¡o todos al mismo tiempo! Solo puedes ver a través de anteojos.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Donnie, seguido de sus hermanos y Abril— ¡¿Es un chiste?! Te demostraré que no es así…

Se quitó los anteojos de su amiga pero no vio claramente. Bueno, le tocó resignarse y se los volvió a poner, solo para observar la cara de Irma diciéndole "Yo tenía razón".

—Tú —le ordena a Donatello mientras tomaba de regreso sus anteojos y se los colocaba—, quédate sentado, y tú —le indica a Abril—, irás conmigo a la farmacia. Chicos, volveremos lo más rápido posible.

Mientras que las chicas regresaban de la farmacia, los hermanos fueron a desayunar. Les sorprendió que el alboroto no hubiera llamado la atención de Splinter. Bueno, tal vez estuviera meditando, y después iría a ver cómo siguió su hijo.

Un rato después, las chicas regresaron.

—Conseguimos estos —dijo Abril. Eran unos de delgada armadura marrón, mientras que los lentes eran redondos (como los de la película).

Se los colocó a Donnie encima de la máscara, y él ya pudo ver claramente, aunque lo único que veía era que Karai, Leo, Rapha y Mikey se reían de él a más no poder.

—¡Cállense! —los regañó Mei Pieh Chi, pero ninguno de sus hermanos le hicieron caso y siguieron burlándose de Donatello.

—¿Me veo tan mal? —preguntó Donnie con un poco de vergüenza mientras se sostenía los anteojos. Era difícil mantenerlos en su lugar, dado que no tenía oídos externos (orejas, pues).

—¡Ridículo! ¡Cuatro ojos! —le dijo Rapha en son de burla.

–Donnie… mejor mírate tú —le dijo Abril con preocupación mientras le entregaba un espejo. El genio se observó en él, y su nuevo aspecto no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

—Me veo… me veo… —tartamudeaba Donatello.

—¡Jajajajaja!

—Descuida… ¿quieres que te ayude a limpiarlos? —le preguntó Rapha sin dejar las burlas.

—Ya ya, no lo molesten —dijo Leo intentando defender a Donnie, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo si casi termina acostado en el suelo, debido a tanta risa?

—Solo asegúrate de no tropezar… —le dijo Mikey limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Te recuerdo que yo también uso anteojos, así que no te burles —le dijo Irma con molestia.

—Sí sí Mikey, la "señorita quiero ser kunoichi" se puso muy sensible —le dijo Karai entre risas—. Oye Donnie, es nuevo en ti… —volvió a reír levemente.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Irma. Sí, quería ser kunoichi, pero el hecho de que fuera la más novata no quería decir que pudieran burlarse de ella, ni siquiera su líder femenina.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Mikey—. A una chica no le diría eso, o trataría de aguantar la risa; pero es que Donnie es mi hermano y… ¡Jajajajaja!

—¡Jajajajaja! —continuó Raphael— Si antes eras nerd… ¡ahora eres uno, hecho y derecho!

—¡No se burlen!

—Perdón, en serio —le dijo Karai mientras intentaba frenar su risa, aunque era un poco difícil.

—¡Eso no fue nada amable! —alegó Venus— ¡Déjenlo ya! ¿No ven que su ojo pudo haber sufrido un daño peor? ¡Pudo haber quedado ciego!

—¡Venus tiene razón! —se unió la pelirroja.

—¡Basta todos! –dijo Leo. Por fin paró su risa y se concentró en ayudar a su hermano—. Mikey, recuerda que no te molestamos mucho con tu acné; y tú, Rapha, tampoco hemos mencionado innecesariamente tu ridícula fobia a las cucarachas…

—¡Eso es diferente!

—¡No lo es! —alegó Donnie con furia.

—Es que… es que… —decía Mikey tratando de aguantar la risa— en ti, Donnie… ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eres la primera tortuga ninja en la historia que usa anteojos!

—¿Quieres que te consiga tus libros de física? —le preguntó Rapha.

—¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No saben lo que se siente!

Ya no toleró las burlas de sus propios hermanos, así que se va corriendo a su habitación. Al observar esa reacción, los burlones le bajaron a sus bromas, dándose cuenta de que tal vez se sobrepasaron. Normalmente, Donatello enfrentaba las burlas de uno o dos, pero con varios riéndose juntos de él, realmente se sintió muy mal.

—¡Donnie! ¡No te vayas! —le dijo Abril, pero Donnie no le hizo caso. Eso la entristeció mucho, así que devolvió una mirada completamente furiosa a los demás.

—¡Vuelve aquí, Donnie! —le ordenó Leo, pero tampoco obtuvo nada.

—¿Cómo pudieron, chicos? —les dijo la pelirroja a todos— ¿Cómo hacerle eso a su propio hermano? ¡Hirieron sus sentimientos!

—Nah, ya se le pasará… ya está acostumbrado —se excusó Raphael.

—Viniendo de su propia sangre, es lo que más me preocupa. ¡Solo Venus y Leo tuvieron la decencia de apoyarlo en lugar de rebajarlo!

—Abril tiene razón —se unió Venus—. Aun cuando Leo se burló inicialmente. ¿No ven que está muy mal? Debe ser terrible pelear usando anteojos… No está acostumbrado y no sabemos lo que realmente ocurrió con su ojo. ¿Y si su estado empeora al punto de dejarlo invidente?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rapha.

— "Invidente" quiere decir "ciego", cabeza hueca —le respondió Irma muy enojada—. Si le estuviera ocurriendo a cualquiera de ustedes, de seguro no les gustaría que se burlen como lo están haciendo ahora con Donnie. De seguro no se burlarían si se hubiera quedado ciego… ¿o sí? Está sufriendo con su visión; de seguro quedaron muy dañados y esté condenado a usar anteojos el resto de su vida…

—Irma, relájate por favor —le dijo Karai, sintiendo por fin un poco de culpa.

—Donnie ya tiene suficiente con que lo llamen "nerd", "cerebrito"… sobre todo "nerd". ¿Ahora lo van a llamar "cuatro ojos"? A mí no me molestan así… ¿por qué a Donnie sí? ¡Él también tiene sus sentimientos!

—Karai —le dijo Leo—, como la mayor, creo que para que simpatices más con tu hermano menor deberías preguntarle si está bien, en lugar de burlarte así. No sé si sea el más indicado para decirlo, pues yo me burlé, pero ya sé que no está bien.

—En serio… lo lamento, Leo —dijo Karai—. No creí que Donnie hiciera caso de burlas así…

—Hablaré con él —dijo Abril mientras se dirigía a la habitación del inteligente del equipo.

Llegó a la puerta y tocó. Apenas se escuchaba la respuesta de Donnie.

—Entra si quieres…

La chica presentía la tristeza y vergüenza que invadían al genio, y se puso triste también, pero sobre todo preocupada. En cuanto entró lo vio sentado en su cama, observándose en un espejo y luego con la cámara frontal de su T-Phone. Con su "intuición femenina" y sus poderes psíquicos, rápidamente supo que Donnie quería estar solo, aunque fuera un rato.

—Por favor, Abril, vete —le dijo Donnie sin mirarla. Apenas aguantaba no tener el valor de decirle lo que sentía por ella, y ahora que se veía "más nerd de lo que era antes", seguramente ella nunca le haría caso. Sentía que no podía estar sin su amor.

—No, Donnie —le contestó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba a su lado para darle ánimo—. No permitas que las burlas te afecten.

Donatello no le dijo nada ni la quiso ver. Agarró un libro con letras pequeñas, se quitó los anteojos y trató de leer.

—¡Ponte tus anteojos, los necesitas!

—Tengo que recuperar el sentido de la visión… o no me dejarán en paz, nunca.

—No fuerces tu vista así… te vas a enfermar más.

Donatello no le hizo caso nuevamente. Dejó su libro de lado, cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar, como si no hubiera nadie ahí.

—Desde pequeño me he sentido diferente a mis hermanos. Yo soy el único nerd de la familia, al que nadie le entiende las cosas científicas de las que habla… Ahora que tengo que usar anteojos, seguramente los chicos no dejarán de burlarse… Este es mi nuevo yo —al fin volteó a ver a Abril, mostrando cómo sus ojos parecían aumentar de tamaño con los lentes.

—Vamos, Donnie. Sal de aquí, enfrenta la situación y verás que nadie se va a volver a burlar de ti… Oye, se te quieren caer… ¿no?

—Bueno, no se sostienen como en un humano.

—Vas a parecer un buzo, pero tengo una idea…

Tomó un pequeño elástico que había por ahí tirado y los colocó en los anteojos, de manera que no se le pudieran caer.

—Debería usar lentes de contacto… Así no se burlarían de mí… y no tendría problemas para sostenerlos, jeje.

—Pero ahora tienes que usar estos anteojos, Donnie.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se encontraron a Casey, Mona Lisa y Melina, que llegaron de visita a la alcantarilla y se pusieron al tanto de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. En cuanto voltearon a ver a Donnie, empezaron las pequeñas risas… Melina las reprimió lo más posible hasta conseguirlo, pero Casey y Mona…

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡"Donnie el nerd"! —se burló Casey.

—¡Tus ojos son tan grandes! —lo imitó Mona Lisa.

—Claro, seguro que nadie, pero me lo esperaba —le susurró Donnie a Abril.

—¡Dejen de burlarse! —los regañó Melina, seguida de la mirada fulminante de Leonardo, Irma y Abril.

—Si me necesitan… estaré en mi laboratorio —fue lo único que dijo Donatello antes de irse.

Todos los burlones recibieron un gran regaño por parte de Irma, Abril, Leo, Venus y Mely. Debían entender que Donatello tenía un problema y si los anteojos eran la solución, no era para que se burlaran de él. No tenían idea de que eran escuchados por alguien. Ese alguien le hizo señas a Leo y se puso al tanto de los acontecimientos. Seguidamente fue él mismo a regañar a todos los chicos burlones.

En el laboratorio, Donatello estaba frente al monitor de su computadora y se veía en él. Necesitaba trabajar en el retromutágeno, pero al verse otra vez con esos anteojos, se quedó pensativo. En momentos quería reírse de sí mismo, pero en otros… en otros se sentía fatal.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro. Reconoció fácilmente a su dueño.

—Me veo diferente. ¿No es así, Sensei?

Lo único que hizo su padre fue hacer que lo viera a la cara. Se sentía muy dolido de que su hijo tuviera un problema de la visión. Sabía que traería consecuencias para el entrenamiento y para su vida en general.

—Sí, así es, hijo mío. ¿Es necesario que utilices los anteojos?

—Sí. Cuando intenté leer si usarlos, me dolió la cabeza. Veo muy borroso sin ellos. Mira cómo tengo que usarlos: ni siquiera como un humano. Quisiera nunca haber volteado la cara para que el rayo…

—Hijo mío, sé que es algo difícil para ti, pero eres un ninja, y tienes que adaptarte a la situación. No debes dejar que este obstáculo interfiera con tu vida, y siempre recuerda: "Deja que los insultos se te resbalen, como un río sobre una roca".

Donnie observó a su padre salir del laboratorio, y con esas pocas pero poderosas palabras, dedujo rápidamente que su sensei había escuchado todas las burlas hacia él.

—¿Cómo…?

—Los conozco muy bien, hijo mío.

—Pero…

—Leonardo me dijo todo. No te preocupes, somos una familia y te ayudaremos a adaptarte a la nueva situación. Vamos a entrenar más duro para que puedas usar tus anteojos.

Donnie sonrió con esas palabras. Interpretó que Splinter les había pedido a Karai, Rapha y Mikey que se disculparan con él. Recordó que lo mismo había pasado con Mikey y su acné —todo por no leer las etiquetas del lote rechazado de mutágeno.

En la sala, los chicos estaban esperando a que Donnie saliera de su laboratorio para hablar con él. Su sensei tenía toda la razón: si bien Donatello se veía diferente, no era motivo para que recibiera burlas. Al contrario: debía apoyársele.

—Te veo demasiado pensativa, Mely —le dijo Leo.

–Es que estoy analizando la situación. Si Donnie quedó así… ¿cómo habrían quedado Mikey, Rapha o tú?

—Mira —le dijo Rapha sintiéndose ofendido—, te juro que realmente me arrepiento de haberme burlado de Donnie, pero no es para que me eches maldiciones…

—Nada de eso. Lo digo desde un punto de vista científico. Lo que ocurre es que las personas con ojos claros son más propensas a padecer de la vista.

—¿En serio? –preguntó Karai.

—Es un hecho científico. En el ojo existe un pigmento que se encarga de darle color. Cuando no hay mucho de esta sustancia, es lo que provoca ojos claros; si hay mucho pigmento, obviamente produce ojos oscuros.

—Eso es lo que explica que yo use anteojos, ¿okay? —aclaró Irma—. Yo tengo más riesgo de padecer de la vista, y ya me pasó desde que tengo ocho años.

—O sea… —intentaba entender Mona.

—O sea que mientras menos pigmento haya, hay más riesgo de enfermarse de los ojos o del sentido de la vista. ¿Ven por qué me preocupo? Donnie tiene sus ojos oscuros, y si el rayo lo dañó tanto, probablemente hubiera dejado ciegos a Leo, Mikey, Rapha, Karai o Abril…

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó Casey.

—Lo que pasa es que aquel día lluvioso que te dije que fuéramos a la biblioteca, mientras te dejaba treinta ejercicios de Trigonometría…

—¿Querías que se le fundiera la última neurona que le quedaba? —preguntó Rapha burlonamente, a lo que Casey lo vio furioso y se tiró sobre él. Ambos comenzaron a pelear con puños y empujones, como siempre…

—No de nuevo —se quejó Venus.

—Leí un libro de Anatomía y encontré el tema de los cinco sentidos —terminó de explicar Melina, haciendo caso omiso de la pelea boba de los dos mejores amigos—. Rapha, me sorprende que conozcas el significado de "neurona".

Ninguna respuesta. Casey y Raphael seguían peleando.

—Ya es habitual presenciar esto —dijo Abril.

En ese momento apareció Donnie, ya con el ánimo mejorado. Se topó con la mirada de todos sus amigos y hermanos —incluyendo a Rapha y a Casey, quien estaba a unos centímetros de darle un puñetazo a su contrincante en la mejilla—, y ellos solo le hicieron una seña para que se acercara.

—Lamentamos lo que pasó, Donnie —inició Karai.

—Sí —continuó Mikey—. Recuerdo que no te burlaste de mi acné… al menos no en mi cara. ¡No creas que no sé que te reíste un poco de mí!

—Yo también, Donnie –dijo Rapha—. Prometo que ya no lo haré.

—Sé que en esto de pedir perdón no soy la mejor, pero en verdad, no quiero que peleemos ni nada, viejo —le dijo Mona.

—Digo lo mismo… "dientes chuecos" —le dijo Casey.

—Tomaré eso como un "lo siento", "boca de cueva" —dijo Donnie con una sonrisa, y Casey solo rodó los ojos—. Está bien, yo también debo dejar de tomarme todo muy a pecho.

—Muy bien Donnie —le dijo Leo—. ¿Alguien quiere entrenar?

Luego de un arduo entrenamiento —en donde Donnie trataba de no dejar tirados los anteojos con tantas llaves de lucha—, juegos, retos, planes contra los Kraang, llegó la noche y los aliados se fueron. Los seis hermanos estaban en la cocina, cenando una deliciosa pizza de queso y jamón.

Donatello estaba trabajando en su computadora. Estaba muy concentrado.

—¿Qué haces, Donnie? —preguntó Mikey.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en usar lentes de contacto para que los anteojos no me impidan tener una batalla… Además, creo que a Irma le vendrían bien un par también.

—¿Ah sí? Pues la he visto, practico con ella y no le va tan mal con sus anteojos —argumentó Karai.

—Pero también sería bueno un par de lentes de contacto. ¿Qué pasaría si un día se le caen y… alguien la ataca? Lo mismo podría pasarme a mí.

—Está bien, media vez no sea por las burlas —le aconsejó Venus.

—Además, encontré unos casos en Internet, y hay personas que se curaron… Su miopía fue temporal.

Los hermanos se vieron entre sí. ¿Acaso significaba…?

—¿Significa que te puedes curar? —preguntó Mikey con esperanzas.

—Bueno, espero que pueda trabajar en alguna cura. Si no tengo esperanzas… me resignaré.

—Cuenta siempre con nosotros —le dijo Leo.

Transcurrieron como dos semanas. Donnie mejoró sus anteojos para que le quedaran como a un buzo —ya mejor, claro—, y así no se le caían. Además, esa mañana estaba en su laboratorio, y no faltaba un hermano menor de máscara anaranjada que fuera a curiosear lo que hacía.

—¿Qué haces con tus anteojos?

—Les agrego artefactos para que sean como… "lentes de espía".

—¡Genial, hermano! Pero… ¿cómo puedes ver ahora?

—Llevo unos lentes de contacto, pero me incomodan mucho.

—Wow… ¿Y qué son esos que parecen…?

—¿Estos? Son lentes de contacto también. Estuve trabajando en ellos y quería que Irma los probara… Ya sabes, con eso de que el entrenamiento con Splinter está siendo más intenso, ya debe dejar los anteojos. Te dije que se le pueden caer y…

—¡¿Le vas a regalar lentes de contacto?! ¡Seguro que se va a ver genial!

—Pues sí pero… Oye, ¿"genial"? ¿Estás queriendo decir "genial" de "estupenda" o "genial" de "muy bonita"?

—Eh…

—Olvídalo. Si tanto quieres impresionarla, regálaselos tú.

—Eh… ¡Booyakasha! —gritó Mikey justo antes de salir corriendo. ¿Qué le ocurría a Miguel Ángel?

En la tarde, Donatello tuvo un entrenamiento con sus anteojos de avanzada tecnología. Ahora podía leer archivos, rastrear los T-Phones y otras cosas.

(**N/A**: Para no enredarme en la explicación, les quiero decir que es lo que hace Donnie en la película del 2014)

Después de estar sudados y agotados, era el turno de las chicas aliadas. De ellas, acababan de llegar Abril e Irma. Luego de saludarse todos, notaron que faltaban Mona Lisa y Melina.

—¿Y las demás? —preguntó Karai— Teníamos un entrenamiento de solo kunoichis.

—Mely está con Casey en la biblioteca, ayudándolo a estudiar para un examen —explicó la pelirroja—. Mona está ahí también, pero estudia para Física.

—Bueno, vamos nosotras —dijo Venus.

—Antes de eso, esto es para ti, Irma —le dijo Mikey mientras le entregaba los lentes de contacto y le explicaba el porqué Donnie se los daba.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias! A ver cómo me veo…

Se los colocó y había un cambio en ella. Se veía estupenda, luciendo ahora su medianamente largo cabello marrón oscurísimo, y sin sus anteojos.

—¡Te ves genial! —le dijo Rapha.

—¡Muy bonita! —gritó Mikey, y todos se le quedaron viendo, incluida Irma—. Ah… ¡¿A qué chica no le gustan los cumplidos?! —gritó para salvarse de esas miradas.

—Gracias por tu opinión sincera, Mikey —le contestó Irma con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas.

—Me recuerdas a mí en cuanto dejé de usar anteojos —le dijo Abril para salvarla de el momento incómodo, a lo que los demás se le quedaron viendo.

—¿Usaste anteojos, Abril? —preguntó el líder.

—Bueno, cuando recién me salió acné y… —entonces narró parte de su historia—. ¿Ves, Donnie? No te hablaba por hablar. Sé lo que se siente tener que usar anteojos, pero con paciencia y optimismo, puedes adaptarte.

—Además, le sacaste un lado bueno, por lo que veo —le dijo Irma, a lo que Donatello explicó todas las funciones de sus anteojos.

Las chicas estaban a punto de entrenar cuando un ruido proveniente las frenó. Se trataba del T-Phone de Venus, a lo que todos se pusieron muy atentos. Les gustaba escuchar las conversaciones de la tortuga femenina —aunque bien podría ser una emergencia.

—¿Sí? ¡Hola Casey! Ah… ¿Mely y Mona vienen para acá? En su casa, ¿cómo no? ¡Teníamos entrenamiento! Ah, no llamabas solo para saludarme… ¡digo, para saludar, saludarnos a todos en general! ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿Ellos están en el muelle?!

—¡Deja de responder con una pregunta a todo lo que te dice Casey! —la regañó Raphael mientras le quitaba el teléfono y conversaba con el vigilante— Número uno: si esto se trata de una emergencia… ¿qué haces llamando al teléfono de Venus si tienes un botón rojo en tu teléfono en caso de emergencia?

—_¡Entre los accesos rápidos tenía a Venus en vez del dichoso botón rojo, viejo!_

—Número dos…

— "Número dos" ni qué ocho cuartos —le dijo Leo a Rapha mientras le quitaba el teléfono.

—¡No arruinen mi teléfono ni discutan con Casey! —alegó la tortuga femenina pero fue ignorada.

—¿Qué pasa, Casey? —preguntó Leo ignorando a sus hermanos— Muy bien, espéranos, vamos para allá.

Cortó la llamada.

—¿Qué le pasó a Casey? ¡¿ESTÁ EN PELIGRO?! —preguntó con preocupación Mei Pieh Chi.

—No, deja de ponerte nerviosa cada vez que parece que Casey está en peligro —le ordenó Leo a la misma vez que le aconsejaba—, porque él es un guerrero hábil… aunque últimamente nuestros enemigos se están fortaleciendo. Casey siguió a Bebop y Rocksteady hasta el muelle. Seguramente planean algo.

—Vamos para allá a patearles el trasero —propuso Rapha mientras giraba sus sais.

—Bien dicho. Abril, Irma, quédense y entrenen con Karai. Rapha, Donnie, Mikey, Venus y yo iremos a apoyar a Casey. ¡Vámonos!

Ya en el muelle, Raphael jaló a Casey hacia donde se estaban escondiendo: detrás de unas cajas.

—¿Qué ves que hacen? —le preguntó Leo al vigilante.

—Hasta ahora nada. Solo hablan y hablan acerca de un encargo para Destructor.

—Sea lo que sea, seguramente es para fines malignos.

—Casey Jones los detendrá, no se preocupen… Oigan… ¿Qué, Donnie? ¿Lentes nuevos?

—Estos, Jones, son mis anteojos altamente avanzados…

Fue interrumpido por el "¡SH!" de Leo. Asomaron la cabeza y vieron que dos hombres, parecidos físicamente, entregaban un maletín de color plateado y después se retiraban en un auto lujoso.

—Bien, Bebop, ahora que tenemos estos químicos para Baxter Mosca, ya podemos irnos.

—¡Que no me digas Bebop! ¡Ese nombre es horrible! ¡Y ya te dije que "Rocoso" suena mejor que "Rocksteady"!

—¿Químico? —preguntó Mikey.

—Veamos si estos anteojos ya pueden utilizar el infrarrojo —dijo Donnie mientras oprimía un botón en sus anteojos y examinaba el contenido del maletín.

—¿Qué es, Donnie? —le preguntó Leo.

—Hmm, es un suero altamente novedoso… supongo. Muchos científicos quieren acelerar el proceso del sistema inmunológico utilizando químicos. Quizás alguien ya está dando indicios de conseguir ese gran logro para la ciencia.

—¿Y en español, genio? —le preguntó Casey.

—Si estás enfermo de un resfriado, te tomas unos días o unas semanas en curarte, ¿cierto? Si este químico funciona y lo usas, podría acelerar el proceso de tu cuerpo para que te cures en horas.

—¿Para qué querría eso Destructor? —preguntó Venus.

—Tal vez si Stockman lo manipula, podría modificar los efectos del mutágeno, convertir a mutantes en "supermutantes", curar la cara de Destructor…

—Sí, esas quemaduras deben ser horribles —dijo Mikey.

—Pero no podemos descartar los fines malignos —dijo Leo—. Ese químico nos acompañará a casa para que Donnie lo examine. ¡Ataquen, ninjas…!

—Egh egh —le dijo Venus.

—Y kunoichi.

Los adolescentes dieron un salto y aparecieron frente a los dos secuaces de Destructor, mostrando sus armas.

—¡No se muevan!

—Vaya vaya vaya, pero si son las tortugas y su amigo humano —dijo Bebop.

—Bebop y Rocksteady… —dijo Mikey.

—¡Que no me digas Bebop!

—Hagamos esto fácil, chicos —dijo Leo—: entreguen el maletín y nadie saldrá lastimado…

—¡Ah, yo quería lastimar a alguien! —se quejaron al mismo tiempo Rapha y Casey.

—Más bien, ustedes saldrán lastimados, tortugas —dijo Rocksteady—… Un momento… ¿Una tortuga con anteojos?

Ambos chicos malos se vieron entre sí, se le quedaron viendo a Donnie y el rinoceronte empezó a reírse, quizás con una fuerza con que no se había reído en toda su vida.

—¡Un mutante con anteojos! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué ridículo!

—Eso me lo esperaba de mis enemigos —les susurró Donnie, riéndose, a sus hermanos y a su amigo.

—¡Oye! —le reclamó Bebop a su compañero— ¡Yo también usé anteojos cuando era humano!

—Ah sí, lo olvidé, Bebop.

—¡Que no me digas Be…! ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, amigo Iván. Más bien, hay que hacer tortugas fritas…

¡Comenzó la pelea! Rocksteady era muy fuerte y aprovechaba esa ventaja para atacar a Leo, Mikey y Venus, quienes le respondían con sus respectivas armas, aunque eran esquivadas. Bebop esquivaba —y con pasos de baile— los golpes de Casey, Rapha y Donnie.

—¡Nunca atraparán a alguien invisible!

Desapareció a la vista de los tres amigos, y esta vez se aseguró de hacer el máximo silencio posible. Casey y Rapha recibieron golpes en los pies y aquel cayó sobre este.

—¡Dímelo a mí, cerdo apestoso! —gritó Donnie mientras activaba la mira infrarroja en sus anteojos y le atinaba al golpearlo con su bastón bo. Aunque le golpeaba, no se volvía visible.

—¡A un lado todos! —advirtió Mikey arrojando bombas de humo al azar. Todos los presentes empezaron a toser, incluido Donnie, que trataba de ubicar a sus enemigos con los anteojos.

—¿Entonces esos anteojos te hacen más hábil, tortuga? —susurró Zeck para sí, intentando dejar de toser, mientras se acercaba de puntillas a Donnie, aprovechando la confusión, le tapaba la boca y le quitaba los anteojos lo más rápido posible, arrojándolos lo más lejos que podía.

Mei Pieh Chi utilizó su tesen para abanicar el aire y alejar el efecto de las bombas de humo. En cuanto la vista se aclaró, los hermanos se dieron cuenta de que Donnie estaba en el suelo tratando de buscar sus anteojos. Su vista se había nublado nuevamente.

—¡¿Dónde están tus anteojos?! —le preguntó Leo con desesperación.

—Me los quitaron… ¡Los necesito! ¡No veo bien! ¡¿Dónde están?!

Los hermanos mutantes y Casey intentaron socorrer al genio, pero fueron atrapados por una enorme red arrojada por Bebop, que los dejó sin posibilidades de salir de ahí.

—¡Ten cuidado, Donnie! —le gritó Mikey, pero no podían ayudarle, ni Donnie podía ver bien como para quitarse de ahí.

Iván Steranko tomó el maletín y se acercó a Donnie, agarrándolo de los brazos y resistiendo las patadas que el chico daba para liberarse.

—¡Suéltame!

—Parece que nos fue bien esta noche, camarada Zeck. Aparte de llevarle estos raros químicos a Destructor, le llevaremos a una de las tortugas.

—Ni a mi hermano ni a tu encargo, cuernitos —susurró Raphael mientras hacía pasar su sai a través de uno de los agujeros de la red, arrojándolo con fuerza justo hacia su enemigo. Por desgracia, no salió como esperaba.

El arma fue a dar justo en medio del maletín, que debido al impacto recibido, terminó abriéndose y también el frasco con el químico, que se quebró y salpicó encima del cuerno del rinoceronte y de los ojos de Donnie.

—¡AAAHHH! —gritaron ambos mutantes. Rocksteady estaba muy asustado por lo que el químico pudiera hacerle y dejó tirado al chico, quien se restregaba los ojos, pues el químico le estaba haciendo lagrimear mucho.

—¡Oh no! —exclamaron los miembros de su equipo mientras, ¡por fin!, se les ocurrió utilizar sus shurikens a modo de navajas para cortar la red.

Bebop fue a ayudar a su compañero y ambos decidieron escapar al ver que habían fracasado en su misión. Seguramente Garra de Tigre estaría complacido en darles una lección para ver si podían ser un poco más hábiles la próxima vez.

—¡Me duelen mis ojos! ¿Dónde están mis anteojos?

—No lo sé —le respondió Leo tratando de calmarlo—, pero ahora necesitamos llevarte a la alcantarilla.

—Espero que no haya ocurrido una desgracia —suplicaba Mei Pieh Chi mientras parecía empezar a llorar por su hermano—. Por favor, Donnie, que no te hayas quedado ciego…

—Ni lo menciones —le dijo Rapha—. Vamos con el Maestro Splinter.

En la alcantarilla, Donatello fue ayudado para que se lavara los ojos.

—Lo siento Donnie. Yo arrojé mi sai y no tuve puntería… Quería lastimar a Rocksteady, no que el químico explotara y…

—No es tu culpa, Rapha —le dijo Karai para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Ya Rapha, no te preocupes. Solo lamento haber perdido mis anteojos. Nuevamente, no puedo ver nada con claridad.

—¿No te sientes peor, cierto, Donatello? ¿Debo preocuparme por una ceguera?

—No Sensei. Creo que estaré bien. Como dije, se supone que el químico es para beneficiar a la humanidad… y a los mutantes, jeje.

—Será mejor que descanses. Vete a dormir —le sugirió su hermanita.

Casey se retiró de la alcantarilla y todos fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, él y las chicas, ya informadas de la situación, fueron a ver cómo seguía el genio. Otra vez parecía que se iba a levantar tarde, pues sus hermanos estaban preparando el desayuno.

Donatello se despertó. Observó sus manos y vio que nada estaba borroso.

—No lo puedo creer…

Se levantó rápidamente y tomó un espejo. ¡Podía verse en él!

—¿Será posible que…?

Salió de su habitación y caminó con normalidad. No chocó con la máquina de pin-ball, llegó a la cocina con comodidad y ahí sus amigos y sus hermanos lo miraban, sin poder creer lo que suponían.

—¿Qué pasa, Donnie?

—Leo, chicos… ¡Puedo ver! ¡Ya puedo ver con claridad!

¡La escena era conmovedora! Tal vez si no hubiera habido nadie ahí, se hubiera animado a soltar lágrimas de alegría. ¡Recobraba la salud en sus ojos!

—¡¿Cómo es posible?! —exclamó Venus.

—Donatello… hijo mío… —dijo Splinter en cuanto llegó a la cocina al escuchar los gritos de gozo de su hijo científico. Él solo le dirigió una enorme sonrisa, corrió hacia su laboratorio y se hizo él mismo unas pruebas. No pudo evitar la curiosidad de su equipo.

—¿Cómo te curaste, Donnie? —le preguntó Mona.

—Creo que fue el químico de anoche…

—¿Entonces funcionaba? —preguntó Mely sin creerlo— ¿Te curó?

–Creo que mi problema sí era temporal. Puede que utilizar mis anteojos haya contribuido, pero el químico aceleró el proceso de curación. Soy tan feliz… ¡Ya puedo ver con normalidad!

Sus hermanos no se resistieron a darle un fuerte abrazo para unirse a su alegría. Su sabio maestro y padre también se unió, seguido de los aliados.

—Qué bueno, hijo mío. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti. Cuando tuviste un problema, aunque al principio pensaste que sería una debilidad, decidiste ser optimista y aprovechar la situación. Tus anteojos te sirvieron para averiguar el químico contenido en la maleta, y, de no ser por ese accidente, no habrías podido recobrar una visión sana.

—Gracias, Sensei.

—Muy bien, ahora sugiero un desayuno —dijo Mikey.

—Seguido de un entrenamiento —dijo Leo.

—¡Goongala!

En la mesa, Donnie se la pasó pensativo y compartió unas ideas con los presentes.

—¿Saben, chicos? Creo que extrañaré toda la tecnología que le apliqué a mis anteojos. Pero como dice Sensei: "Los ninjas son los amos de la adaptación".

**FIN**

¿Qué tal el one-shot? ¿Les gustó?

Supongo que no exageré con la visión borrosa de Donnie; es decir, fue provocada por la tecnología Kraang.

Les había contado que me inspiré cuando vi la película del 2014. Me imaginaba a Donnie teniendo que lidiar con una situación así.

Lo del pigmento en los ojos lo leí en una lámina ilustrativa.

Además, este tipo de problemas sí pueden ser reversibles. Se los digo yo, una chica que a los seis años tuvo que usar lentes, aunque no cumplí el año utilizándolos, porque me curé. Por eso me atrevo a decirles: No es motivo de burlas el uso de anteojos. Aunque uno luzca diferente, no por eso es "nerd". Al contrario: si para ver bien hay que utilizarlos, A UTILIZARLOS.

¿Alguien me recuerda las ideas para el próximo one-shot? Si no, veamos con qué los sorprendo :) (No se preocupen, trataré de recordarlas [eso me pasa por nunca anotarlas y confiar en mi memoria XD])

Espero que les haya gustado la nueva versión de este one-shot, aunque, a lo mucho, agregué una línea más, además de la renuncia.

Cuando haya terminado Los Nuevos Amigos, subiré los one-shots arreglados para que cuadren con el fic principal. Muchísima paciencia, por favor. Gracias de antemano.

Saludos a todos

**Nina14j**


End file.
